


In Which He Is A Beast Instead Of A Man

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Mild Gore, Psychological Trauma, aaron is kinda fucked up, dont read this if ur squeamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: This doesn't mean, of course, that his knowledge is completely wasted.

  To be able to stitch a human back up, to pick and point and choose what can be saved and what needs to go, to determine how much blood has been lost in a victim and where to break skin, one needs to understand how to take them apart first.





	

Aaron is not a stupid man.

 

He studies medical in his free time and in class alike, forms his words around technical terms and curls his tongue to articulate complicated sentences on the meaning of anatomy.

 

He is not stupid, but he refuses to fight. Andrew would be disappointed, he thinks, if he knew his brother, his twin, couldn't throw a decent punch to save his life. He would be disappointed in knowing Aaron can take a kick to the ribs better than deliver one, in knowing his hands are clumsy in caring for weapons.

 

He doesn't care.

 

He studies his books and highlights terms he'll come to understand, and holds Katelyn's hand with fingers that aren't calloused by knives. She holds his arms, where they're calloused from scars and track marks and bruises that will never fade completely.

 

This doesn't mean, of course, that his knowledge is completely wasted.

 

To be able to stitch a human back up, to pick and point and choose what can be saved and what needs to go, to determine how much blood has been lost in a victim and where to break skin, one needs to understand how to take them apart first.

 

He fiddles with Xacto's and box cutters when he's bored, and practices precise cuts on cardboard where he draws torsos and organs and bones with careful fingers.

 

Sometimes, he stands in front of the mirror after he's showered, clean and untouchable, and distorts his body language enough to become Neil's pet monster.

 

Sometimes, he pretends he's wearing black armbands and shoves his hair up and back to make it appear shorter, white-blonde strands combing easily between his fingers and uncovering the smattering of light freckles over his face.

 

Most of the time, he pretends he is stronger. He curls his hands into fists and cracks his neck, imagining his toothbrush is a knife he knows how to wield.

 

(Andrew is not the only one that should be feared, he thinks. Aaron knows how to cut muscles enough to damage them forever, knows how to slice through bone and flick his scalpel to cut away at veins with careful movements. Andrew knows how to make his messy, blunt force trauma look like an accident, but Aaron knows how to make hearts stop beating under his command. He knows what it feels like to break bones just to hear them snap before realigning them, and how to take comfort in rubbing a gloved thumb over pulsing organs.)

 

Aaron is not a stupid man, no, but he is a monsters twin. Andrew had to learn it from somewhere, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my own personal twist as to why aaron minyard is not as clean cut as yall say he is.


End file.
